Fruits Basket: New Era
by AngelicBubbles
Summary: This is discontinued...read it if you still want :/
1. Chapter 1

**.:Fruits Basket:. New Era **

**Chapter 1:**

_**Ariel's POV**_

Does it matter if I have anyone by my side? Pfft, like I ever did, living alone like this, running away. Going from country to country on my own, living by my own rule that's me. The only downside is this stupid curse, engulfing me taking more control of me every passing day. When in the world is this thing going to go away! Come on it left the Sohmas! Well, from what I heard. The Sohma Family…I've heard of them, my sister never stops mentioning them when I visited her. I'm Ariel Yaome; I am cursed with a wild animal spirit that consumes my life each passing day. Every time I get too stressed or angry I turn into this beast, a panther. And it always happens in the WORST timing in my life! I hate being like this! Turning into some animal, I'm starting to even look like this thing! It's tearing me apart! I get angry even thinking about it. My family is separated across the world, according to the year they were born and cursed. Sadly I was born in Vietnam and in Vietnam there is no year of the Rabbit, but the year of the cat. At least I didn't get a pathetic animal like that…Recently my younger sister Masumi had told me that our family is being "reunited" with the Sohmas. After their New Year's Eve banquet, lucky me I have to sit with the other outcast till that ceremony is over with. Masumi told everyone to meet our perspective zodiac members, this new generation that's been passed on. And I never want to meet that cat, I've heard so many horrible things about that monster, the cruel thing is a killer. And I was born through that spirit, I can't wait till this crap is over so I can go back home (wherever that is…).

_**Narrator's POV**_

Two weeks remain for the New Year's Eve Banquet and everyone is getting anxious for it. "I can't wait to see your dance this year Hakira-san!" Bunnii said with enthusiasm towards her. She gave her a quick smile and continued working on her studies to become a doctor. She rolls her eyes, "don't you have better things to do Bunnii? Shouldn't you be getting ready as well?" Bunnii smiles at her, "Nope! I have everything ready! Oh, I wonder what Toyo-san is doing. I hope he gets invited too!" Hakira looks intently at the computer screen and then turns slowly towards Bunnii, "Don't count on it Bunnii, he wasn't invited last year and I don't think Shen plans on inviting him anytime soon." Bunnii looks at her sadly and starts to think to herself, "maybe he'll change his mind if someone persuades him" She looks up to her with hopeful eyes; Hakira rolls her eyes again and returns to her work. "I am not going to persuade him, nothing makes him change his mind once he makes a decision. He likes everything to be traditional…" "PLEASE!" Bunnii says holding on to the bottom of Hakira's dress tightly. "Pretty please! It's fun to have him around, and he's part of the family too!" Hakira sighs, "why don't you tell that to Shen yourself Bunnii?" Bunnii gasps and let's go, "He's too scary!" Hakira laughs to herself and turns to her, "then why make me ask him something that'll only get him angry?" Bunnii looks at her blankly, "oh well!" She smiles and walks out of the office, Hakira returns working. _'He'd never let an outsider in, even if he's family'_ Hakira thinks to herself while typing up her report. She sighs and gets up to file when someone comes rushing in. "HAKI-CHAN!" Hakira rolls her eyes and groans, "what is it Yami?" Yami strolls in elegantly and jumps up on Hakira's desk and looks at her lovingly, "are you ready for the banquet? Daddy made my dress perfect for the occasion! And I can't wait to see that dance of yours!" Hakira turns around and sees Yami playing with her papers, "Get down from there, you're going to get me in trouble again. " Yami jumps down, "Now how could I get you in trouble, if the only thing I ever do is come and keep you company and tell you EVERYTHING!" She says with a big smile and waving her arms in the air, she jumps to hug her but Hakira moves to the side making her fall. She goes to her seat and organizes her papers. "Oh, Haki, why do you have to be so mean?" "Why don't you go and play with Ayakira? I'm sure she'd love your company." Yami looks at her playfully, "Oh silly, her dad is helping her finish her first novel! Anyways, I need to tell you what Miyuki and I did today!" Hakira rolls her eyes and lays back and tunes out Yami's chattering and goes to work.

_**Near the mountains**_

"HA!" She punches through another block of wood and steps back. She breathes in and rubs her hand softly. "You're getting better every day Kyoko" Kyoko looks up at her dad and smirks, "well I need to train hard if I want to get as good as you, and beat that stupid rat…" Kyo laughs to himself and walks toward the entrance for his shoes, "I think we're done for today, go find your brother so we can go home." Kyoko nods and runs out to go find him, "Toyokuro!" She looks around, "where the hell is he?" Her ears perk up a little as she begins to hear rustling in the background. She turns around quickly and immediately puts her guard up, "who's there!" The bushes rustle more and something quickly passes by her, she turns again and looks around. "Toyo?" Something jumps from behind her and hugs her tightly, at the same time she transforms into an orange little cat in his arms. "Ha-ha, I got you again baby sister!" Toyokuro says with a big smile hugging her tightly. "Ok, ha-ha now can you let go of me? Dad's looking for you and I'm getting squished!" Toyo laughs again and loosens his grip but keeps carrying her, "I'll take you home like this instead your quieter like this anyways" She looks up angry at him, "Hey!" He laughs again and picks up her clothes and starts to walk towards the Dojo. Kyo looks up and sees Toyokuro holding a orange cat and Kyoko's clothing and smirks, "I see you found him." Kyoko rolls her eyes, "he ambushed me! See, this is why I need more training! If I can't even beat him, what makes me think I can beat that stupid rat Miyuki." She frowns and buries her face in Toyokuro's shirt. Kyo thinks to himself and then looks back at her, he takes her from Toyokuro's hands and carries her, "you know this is the closest thing to a hug I'll get from you" Kyoko looks up at him sadly, "I…I know." He holds her tight and begins to walk down a path, "you shouldn't worry too much about beating Miyuki in anything you know." Kyo says looking straight forward the whole time, Kyoko moves a little in his grip and places her head on his shoulder, " I have to dad! It's the only way I'll be accepted in the zodiac and it's her fault anyway! It's always the rats' fault that the cat can't be in the zodiac!" Kyo sighs and keeps walking holding on to her, Toyokuro looks at Kyoko smiling, "It doesn't matter if your part of the zodiac, your still my favorite cat!" She gives him a sad smile and turns back to Kyo, "you'd never understand Dad; you've never been in my position…" Kyo looks down to the path and sighs closing his eyes. They stay quiet the whole walk to their house, Tohru stands at the doorway happy and smiling as usual. "Your back! I hope you guys are hungry I made you something to eat." She goes towards Kyo and gives him a quick kiss and hugs Toyokuro, "where's Kyoko?" She looks around blankly, Kyo smiles and holds up their orange little kitty, "she had a little ambush from the onigiri behind me" Toyokuro smiles and hands Tohru Kyoko's clothes. Tohru laughs and picks up Kyoko "oh well, then go inside and wait in your room till you go back to normal and then meet us at the table ok?" She says smiling, Kyoko looks up to her and smiles back, "Ok mom" She grabs her clothes and runs back to her room, mid-way she transforms back with a giant cloud of smoke surrounding her. Toyokuro and Kyo close their eyes quickly and Tohru freaks out, "Oh my God! Uh…Um…Here!" Tohru takes one of Toyokuro's jackets and gives it to Kyoko quickly. Kyoko laughs and puts it on and runs to her room. "You two can look now!" Kyo goes up to Tohru slowly, "you still freak out like always don't you? How many times has this happened to her?" Toyokuro walks up behind them, "only about a million and one times." He smiles and walks to the table and swipes a rice ball.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"How long till we get there?" Ariel says annoyed as usual, Masumi looks back at him serious. "Soon, so stop complaining!" She walks faster and reaches a bus stop, "why are we going to the Main Sohma house again?" Ariel says looking more annoyed than usual, "because we need to talk to the head before we 'intervene' after the banquet." Masumi says leaning on the bus stop pole. Ariel starts to get angry and pins Masumi to the fence behind them, "you mean you told everyone to get ready for a party that hasn't even been set up yet?" She smirks at him and pushes him off, "calm down before you transform, and no I didn't, I'm just making the final arrangements. As in trying to persuade the head to let all of the Sohma's attend, including the cat." Ariel looks blankly at her for second and then starts to calm himself down. He gets quiet and looks away waiting for the bus to arrive, "that's better, the quieter you are the sooner I'll get everything ready for the big day." He rolls his eyes and looks up into the sky, _'I don't even want to be here.'_ The bus comes in and they both go in and sit near the back far from other people. Ariel looks intently out the window thinking deeply to himself about what he'll encounter during the time he'll be staying here. Masumi smiles to herself and looks at Ariel, "stop being so grumpy and lighten up! At least you'll someone, half as angry as you." Ariel glares at her and turns back to his window, She sighs and lays back. "Why do you have to be such a party pooper?" "Why do you always have to be so annoying?" She laughs and slaps his shoulder; Ariel's anger intensifies but only a little and then starts to calm down again. He whispers low into her ear through his teeth, "are you trying to piss me off?" She flicks his nose and looks at him playfully, "maybe…it's fun to get you angry." He glares at her and turns around, he whispers to himself, "Damn wolf…" She smiles and leans toward the other way waiting for their, stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**.:Fruits Basket:. New Era**

**Chapter 2:**

_**Ariel's POV**_

We've reached the main Sohma household, I'm not looking forward to meeting this guy, the supposed 'head'. Masumi takes me near the house and makes me wait in this room, she wise to make me sit here because obviously I'm still pissed at the B***, …I'll just have to wait and see what comes to me. What to do to calm myself down…lets think about chopping off Masumi's head with my bare hands. Perfect…

_**Narrator's POV**_

Masumi steps into the room where Shen was standing leaning against a wall in a long white kimono, with a black sash. His black hair falling down on his face mostly covering his right eye. His gray eyes looked intensely outside, he turns and looks at Masumi straight in the eye and walks slowly to her. "You're the exact image of your mother you know…" Masumi says quietly kneeling on the ground before him; he smirks at the remark and stays standing in front of her. He looks down at her and then kneels down in front of her, "you came here for something, I thought I already granted you your wish. But then again you are a dog; those things can be greedy sometimes." He says while passing his hand through her dark brown and black hair. She looks up at him containing the anger pent up in her from the remark, "I'm only here to discuss with you about the 'party' we're planning for our family's reunion." Shen sighs and starts to play around with his golden zodiac ring. "Go on…" He looks at her with a bord expression, Masumi starts to stiffen but continues on, "I was hoping to ask that exactly all the Sohma family attend the Banquet and I do mean the Cat as well. Because our Cat is joining us and actually hes sitting outside if you want to meet him." She bows her head and looks at the floor while griping onto the border of her shirt tightly. Shen looks at her intently and gets up, he starts to pace around her, "I don't know, that would be completely out of tradition, isn't it enough I'm allowing your family to attend? Now you want me to invite a disgusting, unloving beast." He stops and looks down on her, Masumi immediately closes her eyes feeling his intense gaze on her. "It was my request because I want the entire family to meet one another. So no further explanations should be told to any other." She said you could hear her trembling in her voice as she spoke. Shen starts to walk towards the window while smirking and throwing his ring in the air. Masumi looks up and sees he stays quiet, '_what could this monster be planning…' _She ponders this while staring at him, Shen turns to her and smiles to her through cold eyes, "I will allow it; these _cats_ can attend my Banquet, along with their families as well." Masumi takes in a deep breath of relief and starts to loosen up, Shen walks up to her when she does this and bends down staring into her eyes. Masumi instantly stiffens again with her eyes wide, "In one condition; you being their head must allow me to do what I please with ALL of your cursed family." When she heard this, she felt everything around her disappear and she starts to feel a great amount of fear. '_What do I say? What would the family think of this? Would Ariel go along with this?_' She looks at him in fear, "as long as you don't torment them, I will allow you to take control, but ONLY during the Banquet." Shen gets up quickly and starts to smile walking away going back to his old spot. He looks down on his ring and the ring starts to glow, Masumi saw from the corner of her eye all the zodiac signs come up from that ring. Including the cats sign, her body started to tremble and immediately left the room before she could see anything else. Ariel gets up quickly when he sees Masumi leave the room so quickly. "What happened?" Ariel said looking at her, she moves away quickly and keeps walking, "you can go to the Banquet and so can their cat as well." She says walking more quickly outside the building, Ariel looks at her worried, "all you did was ask if the cat can go, why you are shaken up then?" "It doesn't matter, I got you to go and now you can meet the entire family. Be glad I was able to get his approval." Masumi says with an angry tone in her voice still trembling, "that still doesn't explain why your acting like this!" Ariel says angrier than her stopping her at the door, "just drop it!" Masumi says pushing him out of the way, now she was running out of the estate and stood intently near a bus stop. Ariel starts to get extremely angry and ends up transforming on the spot. He gives a loud roar and runs toward Masumi, her eyes widen from seeing him run toward her like this, she could see the anger in her eyes. Immediately she ran near an alley, with Ariel following close behind. The alley reaches a dead end she turns quickly in fear and looks at Ariel charging at her. Ariel looks at her through his bright blue eyes, and pins her down to the ground. "YOU KNOW I WAS ALREADY PISSED! NOW TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED BEFORE I RIP YOUR FREAKING FACE OFF!" He roars in her face and lifts his paw ready to scratch, "OKAY!" Masumi screams moving her hands over her face, "I'll tell you what happened! Just please get off me and calm down!" Ariel lowers his paw and moves back away from her, he stayed near her looking at her intensely while she got up. "The only way I could let you in is if I made a deal with him. And that deal was to allow him to have control over you and the others during the Banquet." Ariel's anger rises and starts to launch towards her, "YOU WHAT?" She dodges him and keeps her distance away from him, "I had to! I told him not to do anything cruel, you guys are my responsibility! I would never put you in any danger without knowing the outcome." Ariel turns toward her again but this time he lays down on the floor and starts to control his breathing. "Fine…I trust you on this, but if ANYTHING happens, its on your head Wolf." He starts to walk away and goes to find his clothes that were left behind. Masumi fixes her clothes and starts to head home.

_**High School**_

Toyokuro starts to push Kyoko out the door, "Come on! I'm not going to be late again!" He says trying to get her out. Kyoko laughs at him and runs out, "Fine, but you gotta race me to school!" She starts to run as fast she can throw her backpack over her shoulder. "Hey! You cheated!" Toyokuro starts to run after her towards the school, suddenly he sees a figure in the distance and he tries to stop. The girl gasps and Toyokuro ends up falling on her, smoke appears around him and he looks down noticing a small rat curled into a ball under him. "Oops…" He picks up the small rat and smiles, "hey sorry about that Miyuki…"She rolls her eyes and looks up at him, "it's okay, I expected this from you sooner or later. You're lucky no one saw," they both laugh in unison and Toyokuro starts to pick up Miyuki's clothes. "What were you doing just standing here?" Miyuki sighs, "I was walking, but I noticed a bunch of smoky stuff from far away. Next thing I know I'm a rat being held in my best friend's hands" she says smiling towards him. Toyokuro laughs and walks to a corner placing her softly on the floor, "did you see my sister by any chance run by?" Miyuki looks at him blankly and then suddenly turns back to normal, "AHH!" Toyokuro screams turning around putting his hands over his eyes quickly. "Sorry, those things don't give you warning you know." She says while putting on her uniform, "By the way I saw her but she ran right past me." Toyokuro turns around and looks at her beautiful purple eyes, he blushes and little and the looks down to the floor. "Yea she was racing me, lets walk together to school then?" Miyuki smiles towards him warmly, "Sure the least you could do for turning me into a rat so early in the day." They both laugh and start to head to school, "HEY!" Toyokuro turns his head towards the voice that yelled and noticed Bunnii from far away. "Hey its Bunnii" he says waving towards her, Miyuki looks blankly to her and then suddenly smiles and waves to. "Hey! Toyo-san guess what I heard!" She said jumping with joy to him, "Well what is it?" They continue walking with Bunnii jumping all around them, "I heard that Shen is letting everyone go to the New Year's Eve Banquet!" Miyuki's eyes widen and stares at Bunnii intensely, "you're kidding right?" Bunnii laughs and hugs her arm, "of course not silly! That means Toyo can come and so can your little sister too!" Miyuki starts to feel sick and walks slower, Toyokuro looks at her worried and puts his hand over her forehead, "you okay?" Miyuki looks up and shook his hand away, "I'm fine just a little surprised about all of this…" Bunnii jumps up in front of him and smiles with her eyes glowing with happiness, "Oh she's just acting silly Toyo! You are coming aren't you? It'll be fun! And its Hakira's turn to dance this year!" Toyokuro smiles, "Yea sure as long as Kyoko goes then I'll go." They all enter the school and from far away Toyokuro notices an angry Kyoko leaning against a locker. "What happened to our race?" She says with her arms crossed, she looks at Miyuki quickly and then back at Toyokuro, "So you ditched me for that stupid rat!" Miyuki rolls her eyes and walks away, "Toyo-san calls me when you're done talking to this moron." Kyoko glares at her, "are you asking for a fight or what?" Miyuki stops walking and turns to face her, "now why would I want to fight with you, you're not worth a challenge anyway." Kyoko gets angrier and starts to get into Miyuki's face when Toyokuro gets in the middle, "Umm maybe we shouldn't start fighting right now. We need to get to class anyway." Miyuki turns around and starts to walk to class, "your right Toyo-san we should all go to class." Kyoko stands still in the same spot angrier than ever, Toyokuro looks at Kyoko and smiles, "come on let it go, you go through this everyday can you at least save this till after class?" He grabs onto her hand and walks her to class.

_**Shigure's House**_

"DADDY!" Ayakira screams from her room while she puts on her dark purple kimono. She walks out to the front door and waits to hear a reply from him. "Yes Kira?" He says poking his head from his bedroom door. "I'm going to go visit Yami and Hakira" Ayakira says while putting a purple lily in her hair. Shigure smiles and stands at the doorway while pulling off his glasses, "don't stay too late like last time, you'll worry your mother." "I won't!" She says while skipping out the door, she walks to the main house and enters Hakira's office. She pokes her around the door and sees Hatori working, she tip-toes around him quietly and goes to the next room. "She back home Ayakira, Yami is there too." She turns around to him quickly and smiles, "thank you uncle!" She says while skipping out the door, she reaches Hakira's house and pokes her head through to Hakira's room. "Kira! Finally you came!" Yami says getting up from Hakira's bed glomping Ayakira. "It's good to see you too Yami, what's wrong with Hakira?" She walks toward Hakira's bed and sees her laying down her face pale. "She's been sick all day, its sad she hasn't said something funny to me all day! But she listens so much more! She even listened to that one time Miyuki and me went to the park! And you wouldn't believe what happened, we bonded so much! She looks up to me like a big sister you know." Ayakira smiles and turns toward Hakira, she sits down on her bed and starts to giggle. "Are you really listening?" She whispers in her ear, Hakira starts to make fake snoring sounds and starts to move around under her bed sheets. Ayakira begins to laugh and Yami starts to laugh with her, clueless to why. "Ha ha ha! Why are we laughing?" She says standing in the middle of the room, "Oh! I know, we should play a game! And I know the perfect one! DRESS UP!" Hakira's eyes widen quickly and she throws herself into her covers and tucks herself in tightly. Ayakira looks toward Yami with a big smile and gets up excited, "Yes! We should! It would be so much fun! And best of all we should dress up in the clothes your dad makes in his store!" Yami gets really excited and starts to agree with her, "Come Haki-san! You're the first person I want to dress up!" Hakira starts to dig her nails into her bed trying to have a tight grip on it. Ayakira and Yami team up and start to pull on Hakira's legs. "No!" Hakira screams while holding onto her bed, her sheets start to rip, Yami and Ayakira start to laugh. "Oh come on Hakira its not like we're taking pictures!" Ayakira says with an evil smile. Hakira's only response was this, "…"


	3. Chapter 3

**.:Fruits Basket:. New Era**

**Chapter 3:**

_**Hatori's House**_

"Get your hands off me!" "Oh stop struggling! You'll look so cute in this!" Yami told Hakira while dressing her up in the outfit she picked especially for her. Ayakira awaited them outside in the living room; she began to have a conversation with Mayuko who was there. "Are you sure she's only 'dressing' her up?" Ayakira laughed, "Of course, Yami respects Hakira too much to do anything else to her!" Mayuko looked at her in surprise, "If that's how she shows respect then I can imagine her when she disobeys…" Ayakira laughed to her comment and noticed a noise from behind. The door crept open and Hatori stepped through, suddenly he heard Hakira give out a yell from the bedroom and Yami's laughter.

"What's going on?" He said looking worried towards Mayuko; she grinned at him and said, "The girls are playing dress up and its Hakira's turn to get dressed." Ayakira giggled when Mayuko said this and stood up to take a peek through the door. "SHE'S READY!" Yami said in her most cheerful tone, "I took this little outfit from daddy's store; he won't mind I do it all the time." She opened the door dramatically and stood to the side waving her arm in the air, "I present to you Hakira!" Everyone stood in their spots shocked as Hakira stepped through from the room. "What? It's horrible isn't it?" She stood in the middle of the room wearing a completely white adult nurse's dress outfit. Her dark green and black short hair was picked up into a bun, her shoes were black and she had thigh high transparent white socks on. She had a nurse hat on her head tipped to the side; she looked at everyone's shocked expressions and ran to her bedroom mirror. Ayakira stood with the biggest grin on her face, "She looks amazing! And it so fits her since she's studying for the stupid doctors degree."

She said with a wave of her hand, Hatori and Mayuko stayed in their spots with their mouths open. Hakira let out a yell and went running towards Yami ready to literarily bite her head off. Yami started laughing and went running behind Hatori, "dad move!" Hatori shook his head fast and noticed what was happening he took a step to the side to let Hakira through and she pinned Yami to the wall. "Oh please be gentle with me, I'm fragile you know." Yami said tempting tone lifting her leg on Hakira; Hakira's face turned red and pushed her aside. Yami and Ayakira started laughing so hard they both fell on the floor; Hakira ran to her room her face still red locking herself in.

_**Alone with Ariel**_

Ariel walked alone down a long path in the woods thinking to himself about what happened back at the main house. And what Masumi told him about attending the Banquet, '_what the hell is wrong with her. She knows damn well I don't even want to be there and now she's letting some bastard I don't even know boss me around.' _He moved his head to wipe sweat from his forehead and moved his black hair to the side. He kept walking until he stumbled to a house in the middle of the forest, he was shocked for a second then looked around. He took a few steps forward and poked his head around the inside of the house. '_This place looks abandoned…'_ "Hello!" He said the only reply that came was the echo of his voice, he stepped inside and looked around the house. He noticed that there was nothing inside, no furniture, pictures, only walls, windows, and doors. He went up to the second story and looked out the window of one of the rooms. '_Why do I feel an attachment to this place…'_ Suddenly he heard a crack come from the roof, he looked up from the window and noticed a bare foot hanging from the ceiling over the window.

He jumped down the stairs and ran outside and looked up towards the roof. "Hey!" He screamed out to the person, he noticed them jump from the roof and run deep in the forest. He ran after them through the forest, he couldn't tell who this person was, but all he knew was that they run pretty fast. "Hey! Slow down! I'm not going to hurt you!" He noticed the person slow down and stops by a tree, they were breathing heavily and so was he. He caught up with his breath and looked at the girl, she was wearing a black t-shirt that was cut half way showing her stomach with baggy grey cargo pants, her hair was bright orange and her eyes lit up when she saw him. They were a red-orange, they interested him but he snapped himself back to reality. "Hey, why were you there on the roof of that house?" She looked at him angry and turned around and kept walking, "what's it to ya?" Ariel got a little angry with this and went walking with her, "I'm just asking, it's weird to find some girl just lying on the roof of an abandoned house." She ignored him and kept walking but faster, Ariel took in a deep breathe to calm himself down and sped up his pace. "Can you at least tell me your name?" She stopped and turned to face him, "Kyoko Sohma," Ariel's eyes widened when he heard her say her last name. '_No, she can't be a Sohma…so I knew it they are freaking stuck up bastards." _Kyoko looked at him weird and put her heads on her hips, "so? Mr. twenty questions, can I have your name now?"

He looked up to her and glared, "Ariel Yaome, can you explain to me why you were there now?" She glared back at him, "I wanna ask you the same thing, at least I wasn't trespassing." Ariel looked at her confused and then looked around her, "you can't be telling me you live there" he said while pointing his thumb back where the house is. Kyoko shrugged and started walking, "my mom and dad used to live there and so did 2 of my uncles. I feel connected there somehow, a lot happened there my mom and dad told me some stories about the house. So I decided to go and find it and well since then I've been hanging out on the roof looking at the clouds. I go there to think, now answer my question and tell me why you're here." He stared at her and then looked up to the clouds, "I came out here to think for a while, a lot happened to me before I came and moved to this stupid place. I stumbled over your house I guess and found you on the roof." "Hard to believe, no one ever goes by here, you got to be pretty stupid to its dangerous out here." Kyoko says looking blankly forward, "says the girl lying down on the old abandoned house roof." Ariel said, they both laughed and stopped by an old garden. "What's this?" Kyoko said crouching down and pulling out a plant, her face turned green when she found out she pulled out a leek. "YUCK!" She threw it over the garden far away from her, "this must have been my uncle's garden; he loved to piss my dad off by making mom cook miso." She brushed her hands off and started walking away from the garden. Ariel stared at the garden for a while and then turned back to Kyoko, "hey, why would your dad get mad if your mom made miso?" Kyoko looked back at him and then looked forward, "because my dad hates leeks and so do i." Ariel smiled and put his hands in his pockets, "I hate eating those nasty things too, I have my own little annoyance too; she loves to make me eat giant bowls filled with leeks. I don't know why, but she loves to see me angry." Kyoko and Ariel both laughed and finally reached the end of the path; Ariel started to look at her curiously and noticed that no one was around, he took a few steps toward and hugged her from behind.

Kyoko's eyes widened and instantly a puff of smoke came out around her and she found herself on the floor as a cat. But she wasn't alone when she turned behind her ready to scream at Ariel, she found a giant black blue eyed panther in his place. She gulped and stayed quiet and started taking a few steps back, she noticed its white teeth shining from the sun reflecting on it, they were big and sharp. Ariel looked down on her and was extremely surprised, but not from finding out she transformed into an animal, but that she turned into the cat. '_I know I felt connected to her somehow.' _Ariel let out a small growl and took a step towards her and then laying down on his stomach, "so you're the cat, I know there was something strange about you I just couldn't figure out what." Kyoko looked at him surprised and angry, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU HUG ME! AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW I WAS GOING TO TURN INTO AN ANIMAL? AREN'T YOU EVEN A LITTLE BIT SURPRISED? AND WHY DID YOU TURN INTO A FREAKING PANTHER! WHO ARE YOU EXACTLY ANYWAY? AND WHATS GOING ON?" Kyoko screamed at him the whole time with her fur standing up, she was practically hissing at him. Ariel waited till she finished letting out all her anger. "Are you done?" Kyoko got angrier and ran up a tree and turned her back on him. Ariel felt amused by this and climbed up the tree with her and sat on the branch under her.

"Are you going to listen to me? Because I don't have to explain I could just go." Kyoko let out a hiss and jumped down from her branch to his. "Now listen kitty, my family and your family are connected, just as many zodiac cursed people that are in your family is there in my family. But were a little bit wilder, as in since I was born under the year of the cat I got cursed with a wild cat which in my case was the panther. You get me?" Kyoko looked at him angrily and stood up on all fours and screamed at him, "what the hell are you talking about? There's no year of the cat! Haven't you heard the stupid legend? It's why I'm freaking pissed at that stupid rat!" Ariel rolled his eyes and looked at her in the eyes seriously, "I was born in Vietnam; there is no year of the rabbit but the year of the cat. I was born under that year." Kyoko stopped and looked at him with teary eyes, "ther-there is?" He looked down at her and hugged her as he can as a panther. And for the first time he heard her purr, he smile to this but Kyoko pulled back quickly and started to blush. "I forgot to mention, there's a difference between our family and yours, the thing I told you and if I stress out over an emotion like get extremely angry I'll transform and if I go under an extreme amount of stress." She stayed in the same place looking down on the ground, "Oh so isn't it harder for you?" He nodded and jumped down from the branch, "yea, basically I have to control my emotions more than the average teen." Kyoko jumped down from the branch and followed Ariel, "Damn…I think I would have transformed in school over a million times then." Ariel laughed at this and suddenly transformed back to his normal self Kyoko shrieked and turned away, but at the same moment transformed back too. Ariel kept laughing and put on his clothes, Kyoko started blushing so much her face was practically red and put on her clothes quickly.

"Don't worry I didn't see anything" he said winking at her. Kyoko got mad with this but stayed quiet. "Me neither…" She walked away from him quickly, "Hey where are you going?" He said catching up to her grabbing onto her arm. She pulled her arm away from him and looked up to him with her cheeks still red. He looked at her and smiled and pulled himself closer and laughed a little. "Why so red?" He said playful she tried pushing him away but for some reason she felt weak, '_what the hell is wrong with me? I could throw this guy across the whole forest.' _She looked up at him again and started blushing more and finally broke away from him. "I got to go home." She ran away from him and went home as quickly as she can; leaving him alone on the spot. He turned around and went walking the opposite direction, '_so I met a cute kitty I wonder who else I might bump into here.' _ A couple minutes into his walk and noticed a tan skinned black and brown haired girl sitting on a branch with a big smirk on her face. "Where the hell did you-?" She laughed and jumped down, Ariel realized this was Masumi interrupting him, "I have news for you stupid cat" Ariel got angry with the statement. And started glaring at her, "what is it?" She looked at him with an amused look and started walking around him, "your starting school tomorrow!" She said throwing her arms up in the air, "It'll be great! All of your classes have at least one person from the Sohma family so you can start getting to know them. And Zene is coming next week, so he'll be attending the same school as you!" The second she mentioned Zene he got extremely angry and was about to transform but he kept his breathing steady so he wouldn't get out of control.

"Why is that rat coming here?" He said through gritted teeth, she smiled knowing that he would get angry from mentioning him. "It's been a while since we've seen our beautifully tanned African cousin, it's about time we see him. Anyways he has to attend the Banquet idiot and it so happens he wanted to be around here for a while so that he can get used to this place." Ariel bit down on his lower lip so he wouldn't curse her out on the spot, he turned heading home so he could get away from this nuisance of sister.


	4. Chapter 4

**.:Fruits Basket:. New Era **

**Chapter 4:**

_**Ariel's POV**_

DAMMIT! Why does that stupid wolf have to ruin everything? Well at least she doesn't know about the cat. If she found out and tried to do anything to her I'd snap her in two! I seriously need to calm down; I don't need to turn into a cat again today. UGH!

_**Ariel's House**_

Ariel finally reached his house, with Masumi long gone. He couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen at the Banquet. And what the head of the Sohmas was planning on doing with all the power he would receive during the party. He slammed the door open of his room and threw himself on his bed thinking about what happened in the forest. '_I still can't believe that was the cat, I was expecting more…' _Ariel took a long sigh and buried his face into his pillow; suddenly someone knocked on his bedroom door and said, "AIRY! My favorite little kitty! I've come to visit Masumi! But I see she's not home." Ariel lifted his head quickly and realized who it was, Masumi's twin, Macario… "What do you want moron? I'm not in the mood." Macario looked at him confused and then smiled he threw himself over Ariel and started to put him in a head lock. "Come on big brother what's wrong with playing? Anyways I came here looking for Masumi; I need to know if she's made the proper arrangements yet." Ariel started to struggle under his younger brother's grip; he hadn't realized how strong he'd gotten over the years he's been away. "UGH! Get off!" Ariel screamed while throwing his brother off of him and going to the other side of the room. Macario didn't care and instead he made himself comfortable and lay down on his bed. "Masumi got everything done; she had to make a deal with the guy. And now I have to go to some stupid school." Macario stared at him for a while and then burst out laughing, Ariel looked at him confused and then started to have an anger tantrum. He picked up a dictionary he had laying on a desk in his room and threw it at Macario's head, but Macario dodged it and got up from his bed.

"Hey, I may be your brother but I'm the head of the family too. Why can't you respect me?" Macario said looking serious at his brother; Ariel just turned to his window and ignored what Macario had said. "Just get out of my room…I want to be left alone." Macario stared for a while before he finally chose to leave; he pauses by the door for a moment and turns around to Ariel. "Zene has arrived; he'll be coming here soon. Treat him well and try not to pick a fight please we want to keep this house in contact…" After that being said Macario finally left the room, Ariel got frustrated more from hearing him say that Zene was coming, Zene being his cousin from a complete different country, they always butted heads with each other. Everyone thought he was the perfect one and that Ariel was the fool. Ariel would always get angry with this, '_just because you originate from the rat doesn't make you perfect…' _Ariel felt bad at that point and decided to take a walk, he jumped out the window and chose a random path, soon he was walking off to somewhere, he didn't know where, but it was going to take him somewhere.

_**Kyo's house**_

Kyoko came running home that day with shock, fear and anger all over her face. Tohru noticed this from her daughter and went after her worried. "Are you okay Kyoko? Did something happen when you went out?" Kyoko looked up at her mother and thought of a quick excuse; she didn't want to tell anybody about what she felt right now. Especially her mother, she knew very well what she told her in two days her father would know. "I tripped over something when I was getting out of the house and it scared me. That's all I'm alright, you don't have to worry about me." Kyoko walked passed her mother hoping she was convinced by her story, but Toyokuro pulled her to the side. He looked into her eyes in the most serious manner she'd never seen her brother act before. "What really happened? Because I know you're lying." Kyoko looked around and then started getting defensive, she didn't want to tell anybody about Ariel and that they both had a similar secret. "I bumped into a wild animal in the forest and well I ran for it. Doesn't even matter anyways, when the hell did you get so protective?" She glared at him and pushed him aside and went walking to her room. Toyokuro looked back at her but his face showed sadness, she felt guilty for acting like that with him, but she wasn't ready to speak yet.

She lay down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling thinking about what happened. She wondered if she would ever see him again, if she'd met him somewhere before. Because she felt connected to him in a way she never knew. Suddenly someone was knocking on her door, it was her dad, and he let himself in and sat down on her bed. He looked at her serious as if she was going to be punished. At that point Kyoko didn't care and didn't even bother to sit up straight so that her father could speak to her. "Kyoko, get up." She rolled her eyes at him and kept staying laid down, Kyo started getting angry and this time he screamed at her. It got her attention and she sat up straight quick. "Now tell me, what happened out there and why you came back looking the way you looked. You left your mother worried." She started hugging her pillow tight and didn't bother looking at her dad, "I already said what happened, I bumped into a wild animal in the forest and I got freaked out! It's nothing big I don't know why everyone is so concerned now." Kyoko looked at her dad with sincere eyes Kyo got up and sighed, "Eventually you'll say what happened, because last time I checked when you got near a wild animal, you'd rather stand your ground than run." And with that he left her alone, Kyoko looked down at her bed and started to feel so angry with her, because she hated lying. She jumped out from her window in the moment and started climbing up a tree to reach the roof of her house. She sat down and started to look at the clouds, trying to feel better.

A couple minutes pass and she heard knocking at the front door, she noticed it was Miyuki and her mother and father visiting. She heard her mother's happy tone when they came in, she noticed the big fake smile Miyuki gave her. Kyoko could tell instantly that Miyuki didn't want to be there, because she had something on her mind too. Something happened to her, probably the same thing that happened to her.

When Miyuki stepped inside she noticed instantly that Kyoko wasn't around. She felt happier with this, but yet she didn't want to be here now. She wanted to go back to the council and learn more about that guy that had just joined. This Zene; he acted so _perfect_ yet he was holding something back. And every girl in the school immediately started calling him a prince; she didn't like what was happening. Toyokuro came up to her smiled but when he looked her in the eye his smile went to a frown filled with concern. "What's up with you?" She gave him her best smile and laughed a little, "I don't know what you're talking about Toyo-san, and I'm just fine." Toyokuro wasn't fooled by this and started to think what could be up with everyone? Kyoko and Miyuki both acting weird, he was going to get to the bottom of this sooner or later, "could you please tell me what's wrong. I don't need another lie," Toyokuro looked at her sad and she couldn't resist telling him. "Okay fine just somewhere more private, I don't want to say this in front of just anybody." Toyokuro nodded and took her to the backyard where nobody was at, Miyuki suddenly started to feel irritated somehow and looked up at the ceiling. Just as she suspected the cat was up there.

She looked at Toyokuro and nodded her head towards Kyoko's direction; he blinked twice before he could realize what she had meant. He looked up and saw her, "Hey! Kyoko get down here!" Kyoko frowned and turned back to her old laying position and looked back up to the clouds. Toyokuro sighed, "Sorry she doesn't want to get down, and she probably wouldn't care about what you'll say anyway." Miyuki started getting annoyed and started shaking her head, "that stupid cat irritates me too much for me to speak about something like this. I'll just tell you in class later okay, let's just have fun with this visit." Toyokuro nodded and they both went back inside and ate the dinner Tohru had prepared for everyone. Except Kyoko, she didn't bother going inside till Miyuki and her family had left, she didn't want to deal with her at all today. Especially after what had happened to her with that guy; when she finally heard Yuki say that they were leaving she jumped off the roof and waited till she heard the door shut.

She stepped inside the kitchen and took her bowl of food and ate, she looked at the living room through one of the open doors and saw they were still there. They were laughing and talking about the good times they had together, Toyokuro looked interested as always, but Miyuki looked distant. Kyoko didn't really care though, she finished and finally decided to sit down and listen to the stories. They talked about Momiji and when he arranged a vacation for them out of nowhere and what they did. She gave a smirk when she heard how bad her dad failed to play Ping-Pong against Yuki.

They started talking about the lady who ran the resort and how crazy she was, but as usual her mother couldn't help but say she was a nice lady and that she wasn't crazy at all. She only apologized too much, blah blah blah. Kyoko got bord and noticed Miyuki staring at her; she got annoyed and got up angry, "what the hell are you looking at stupid rat!" Miyuki looked at her with an irritated look on her face, "nothing, do you feel better screaming at me for no reason all the time?" Kyoko got angrier with this and started getting in her face, "I'll take you on right now rat!" Miyuki stayed sitting down eating a bowl of rice and stayed quiet, "coward" Kyoko muttered when she started to walk away. Miyuki suddenly stood up and did a swipe kick at her feet and Kyoko fell face first on the floor. Miyuki walked up to her and looked down at her, "I'm no coward, and I was just finishing my meal, unlike you I prefer to have a good time visiting the rest of my family than just fighting you." She walked away saying this, but Kyoko stood up quickly and attempted to kick the back of her head. Miyuki dodged it and punched her in the face sending her flying out of the house. "Really, did I have to beat you in front of everybody?" Kyoko stayed on the floor feeling a mixture of hate, embarrassment, and anger, she got up quickly and started running off to somewhere into the night.

_**Alone with Kyoko**_

She ran off as quickly as she could so that no one could see the look on her face. She hated Miyuki so much she's wanted to beat her so badly but she couldn't. And worse part of it all she never really had to try. Kind of like whenever she saw her dad fighting with Yuki, most of the time when she sees this, she doesn't care. But she always knew that those two would never understand the kind of anger Miyuki and she had against each other. Yet…while Kyoko was thinking everything through in her head she was oblivious to her surrounding or what direction she was running. Then suddenly she bumped into this guy and transformed but she wasn't alone again. When she looked up she saw the same blue glistening eyes she'd seen back at the forest. It was Ariel but this time he was angry to see her, "What the hell was that for?" His voice came out in a roar; her whole small cat body started to tremble and took a few steps back from him. Her eyes grew wide when she realized who it was standing before her.


	5. Chapter 5

**.:Fruits Basket:. New Era **

**Chapter 5:**

_**Alone with Kyoko**_

When Kyoko looked into the animal before her, she could recognize instantly who it was.

"Ariel! What the heck are you doing here?"

The confused and frustrated panther looked up at her in amazement, '_I can't believe she even remembers me' _"shouldn't I be asking you that?" He stood up on all four of his paws and looked down at the small orange cat before him. Ariel couldn't help but wonder what made her run all the way out here, suddenly it struck him, '_where the hell am I anyway?' _

Kyoko cocked her head to side and took a few steps back, she knew she couldn't tell Ariel the full truth why she was out here, suddenly a giant cloud of smoke appeared around her and her friend before her. She looked around and realized in what state she was in including Ariel, her faced turned into a deep shade of red and ran into the bushes with her clothes in hand.

Ariel couldn't help but laugh and put his pants on quickly, when she ran to the bushes. He went to the closest tree near the bushes she was at and leaned on it. He crossed his arms and started looking up at the sky, smiling to himself.

"You freak out too much, especially over little things like this."

Kyoko gave him a death glare once she had her shirt over her head, "what the hell do you mean '_**little things?'**_ We were naked in front of each other!"

Ariel just started laughing and picked up his shirt, he flew it over his shoulder and went back to leaning on the tree trunk. Kyoko started to notice that Ariel didn't have his shirt on and blushed madly. She turned around quickly but having the picture of Ariel shirtless still in mind. He looked at her and gave her a warm smile,

"Could you at least tell me why you came running over here? It's kind of weird bumping into the same cat twice in the same forest."

Kyoko became serious when she heard him ask the question, at least changing them back was a temporary distraction for them, but she still didn't have a good enough excuse to give him. She turned to him and just gave him the warm smile her mother was famous of showing.

"Nothing really, just wanted to walk around that's all."

Ariel wasn't convinced, but he knew where he stood in their friendship, he knew nothing of her to be prying into her business. But he couldn't help but worry about her, she looked so distant to her, all he wanted to do was help her out after all. He grabbed Kyoko's hand and led her out of the forest. Kyoko was confused when he did this but didn't care and just let him lead her, they reached her house and Ariel stopped there.

"Why did you take me here?" She looked astonished and confused at the house before her, '_how the hell did he know where I live?' _

As if Ariel read her mind he replied with her smile in his face, "mind if I join your party?" Kyoko blushed a little and looked defiantly at the cursed panther holding onto her hand.

"I don't know, I bet they probably left anyway…" She noticed that Miyuki's family car was still parked by her house; she was hoping he thought it was hers so he could leave her alone.

"Then at least go home and don't make your mom worry so much." Kyoko looked at him confused when he said this and suddenly heard the cry of a worried Tohru coming from inside.

"KYOKO! What are you doing?" She turned to her and opened her mouth ready to speak but nothing came out. She turned around to Ariel but he wasn't there anymore, it was as if he'd had disappeared. She started to walk slowly up to her mother, Tohru looked at her with a worried expression seen all over her face.

"Where did you go? And who was that guy with you?" Kyoko stayed quiet for a while and whispered into her mother's ear saying, "I'll tell you later mom, I've had a long day."

With that Tohru let Kyoko go to her room; she couldn't help stay curious as to whom that boy was, and why he was with her daughter this late at night. She chose not to tell Kyo about this, knowing that he'll take this to extremes. She kept everything to herself and chose to talk about this tomorrow morning, enough had happened to Kyoko today she was able to see it in her eyes.

_**Next day in School**_

Kyoko walked down the hall holding onto her books tightly towards her chest, she kept thinking about Ariel the entire day and how she was going to explain about him to her mom. She loved her mother so much and usually she could trust her with anything, but she felt that this was something she wanted to keep to herself till the banquet. She always constantly felt watched whenever she spoke of the subject. About her and Ariel or of his curse; she could never understand why.

While she walked down the hall she suddenly bumped into the wall, her face turning into a deep red of anger and embarrassment. She looked around to see if anyone saw, she noticed a guy leaning on a locker in a dark corner in the hall. She saw the big smile he had on his face and he was looking her way. Kyoko began to squint a little and noticed that it was Ariel, '_what the hell is he doing in my school! I thought he was some kind of adult already! Oh crap and he just saw me hit my freaking head against the wall; I bet he thinks I'm even stupider…' _

Miyuki came walking by and quietly said "Baka Neko" to herself when she passed by Kyoko. Kyoko with her sensitive ears picked up on that and glared intensely at our clever little rat, she gave her an evil smirk and kept walking to her class.

"Damn rat…" she whispered softly to herself while she collected herself and started walking down the hall in the opposite direction. Ariel stood in his place witnessing everything that had happened; he had already sensed that Kyoko wasn't fond of that girl at all. But when he saw this made him think a little bit more and got him interested into talking to the girl.

He quietly left his spot and swiftly came up beside her and started walking with her. Miyuki noticed him and looked up to him with innocent eyes.

"Hello?" She said, he gave her a warm smile and put his hands in his pockets while walking with her, "Hello, my name is Ariel Yaome; I noticed a little tension between you and that girl over there. Are you enemies by any chance? Or maybe related?"

Miyuki looked at him with awe in her face but quickly shook her head so she could get out of her thoughts. She smiled to him, "Well you may put it like that, but really I'd rather leave it there." With that she walked into her classroom and took a seat by the window next to Toyokuro. Ariel looked into the classroom for a few seconds and then started heading towards his own class, he didn't get much answers out of her, but at least he was able to guess out of that answer they were related somehow.

_**Inside Class**_

Miyuki started to ponder and think deeply about that guy that came up to him so suddenly. She wondered why he wanted to know if she was connected to Kyoko somehow. Were they that obvious? Or is he that smart? "Who knows…?" She whispered softly to herself, Toyokuro poked her shoulder lightly; Miyuki smiled to this and turned around to him.

"So, do you feel better about yesterday?" Toyokuro asked with concern on his face now.

Miyuki looked down to the floor so that her hair could cover her face, she had forgotten completely about that other guy from council. That new '_prince'_ they proclaimed during one of their meetings, she couldn't help but feel that she was being replaced in that exact moment. And strangely she felt it was because she was a girl!

Miyuki started to become frustrated when Toyokuro looked up to her straight in her eyes, she started to feel like she was melting slowly inside, making her blush a deep red. She turned away from and whispered softly so he could hear alone, " I don't like our new member…"

Toyokuro looked at her with a confused expression on his face and turned her face so that she could see him. "Who?" Miyuki blinked back the tears that were coming up because of her frustration and embarrassment, "I don't like the new council member" she spoke through gritted teeth.

Toyokuro felt confused about all of this until suddenly a new student came walking into the classroom. Miyuki's eyes opened in shock when saw the young man come into the classroom, his skin was a dark tan and he had a mixture of blonde and brown hair. His eyes were a bright green and he had a smile that could melt any girls heart, it was him.

She grabbed onto Toyokuro's shirt sleeve and pulled him down so that he could hear her clearly, "That's him." She whispered softly into his ear,

Toyokuro got out of her grip and looked up to the student again, how could she not like him? He looked like a decent enough kid to hang around with when suddenly a giant crash came from the door of the classroom. Toyokuro and Miyuki were able so a bunch of girls crowded by the door of the classroom trying to look through the tiny window.

Toyokuro laughed at the sight of this but Miyuki stayed frozen in her seat, she grabbed onto her school skirt tightly and looked down her hair falling lightly onto her face covering her eyes. She felt so much jealousy whenever she saw him, she felt like he was replacing her! She glared at Toyokuro who was laughing at the girls crowding by the door, cooing over the new student who had entered the room. Toyokuro noticed her stare and immediately stopped laughing and looked at her worried.

"What's wrong with you? You never act like this, since that new kid came in you've been acting weird!" Miyuki bowed her head and turned her body so that she was facing the board; she didn't want to answer back at him and wasn't planning to either. Toyokuro took the hint and stopped talking and started paying attention to the teacher who had begun the class for the day.

_**Tohru and Kyo**_

Tohru had just finished preparing the meal she had ready for Kyoko and Toyokuro for when they came back. She took off her light pink apron and hung it on a hook from the wall and went to go sit next to Kyo in the living room. Kyo was sitting around thinking about his life and where it has taken him. When Tohru came he gave her a warm smile and hugged her tightly, she giggled and hugged him back. Tohru suddenly started to think about the events that took place yesterday with her daughter, she promised herself she wouldn't tell Kyo. But suddenly she had the urge of telling him everything; he had a right to know what was happening with his daughter right?

She let go of him and looked him in the eyes sweetly her face soon went serious once she had gotten Kyo's attention. Kyo was a little surprised by this and started to pay more serious attention as to what was happening.

"Kyo, I think you should know something's that are happening with Kyoko." The second Tohru mentioned Kyoko's name Kyo became even more serious than before and looked at her strange.

"What did she do this time?" Kyo said as if repeating an old line for the millionth time. Tohru leaned back in the chair and started to look up at the ceiling, "I caught Kyoko yesterday coming out of the forest, with a boy. He was holding her hand and he shoved her lightly toward our house. Before Kyoko could look back I'd had saw him run into the forest, I asked her what had happened but she wouldn't tell me."

Kyo looked at her horrified and angry mixed into one, Tohru knew he was going to react this way but he deserved to know what had happened. Tohru looked at him lovingly but with worry still in her eyes, "Please don't confront her on this! Or punish her in anyway, she will talk to me and until then please act as if I never told you, for her sake."

Kyo started to count backwards slowly in his head as to lower his anger, he knew what kind of reaction Kyoko gave when he spoke through anger with her. She had the same temper and sometimes blew up more than he did. With this he nodded in agreement and stood up to walk outside alone to he can start taking in the news his wife had recently told him.

Tohru felt bad she had told him, but she never liked keeping secrets from him and this wasn't something she was supposed to keep to herself anyway! But still…in an act of trying to lighten the mood she ran to Kyo and gave him a small embrace. She kissed him softly on his lips, making him smile a little. She smiled back at him and grabbed him by the hand and took him inside again, so that they were able to spend the afternoon together.

_**Ariel's Walk**_

As he walked home he suddenly heard a loud noise come from behind him, his ears perked up and stopped abruptly. Ariel quickly turned towards the noise and saw it came from a bush, he didn't want to bother with this but he saw someone's clothes on the floor, clothes that belonged to a boy. He picked it up and crept up slowly towards the bush with clothes in hand. Then a small gerbil jumped up and started to hang onto his collar, Ariel's face went dark and he threw the gerbil practically to the other side of the fence where the bush was lying against. The gerbil instinctively clung onto a tree branch that was near, it ran down the branch and jumped off landing perfectly on Ariel's head. Ariel's anger started to come up but he knew he had to calm down, while counting backwards in his head he started to squeeze the gerbil he took off his head.

He looked towards the gerbil in his hands with a vain almost popping out of his neck.

"What the hell are you doing?" He said through gritted teeth and an annoyed smile on his face, it scared the gerbil a little and it curled into a ball. "I was walking on the side walk so that I could at least try to make it home on my own, but this girl got in my way, she was kind of in a hurry and bumped into me and I fell into the bushes turning into this…" the poor gerbil said softly into the palm of Ariel's hand.

Ariel's smile faded away and instead said nothing and took him to the nearest alley so that he could transform back there and put his clothes on properly. Ariel stood with his back turn from the gerbil that he had placed on the ground, the gerbil looked up to him, its green eyes shining, "why do you hate me so much? I didn't do anything to you."

With those words spoken the small gerbil transformed into a young man and started to put his clothes on quickly. Ariel looked up to the sky and noticed a nightingale fly by them; he was able to recognize that bird anywhere. But he kept it to himself, he knew his family was coming but he didn't know this quickly.

Ariel turned towards the young man and grabbed him by the collar showing all his anger, "I will always hate you. Keep in mind I'm only here for this banquet because that freaking wolf won't let me leave. So don't try to pull any tricks while I'm still around, Zene."

With that Ariel took off leaving a bewildered Zene to stand on his own in the middle of the alley way.


End file.
